Love in the Midst of Tragedy
by alemap314
Summary: Lorelai gets in a car accident, and Luke takes care of Rory while Lorelai is in the hospital. There is also some Luke and Lorelai undertones.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Summary: Lorelai gets in a car accident, and Luke takes care of Rory while Lorelai is in the hospital. There is also some Luke and Lorelai undertones. There's no Dean or Max, and Christopher hasn't shown up in the girls' lives in a long while. This is my first fanfic ever so let me know what you think, and if there is anything I can improve.

Setting: Sometime during Season one.

Luke walked outside the diner to see what all the commotion was about. He had heard a screeching sound and large crash come from outside just moments before. When he got outside, to his dismay he saw Lorelai's jeep flipped over in the middle of the street. Luke's heart began to race. He ran inside to call an ambulance and then back outside to see if he could do anything to help Lorelai.

As he approached the overturned jeep for the second time, he screamed "Lorelai, are you okay?"

There was no response. Luke could feel a knot growing bigger in the pit of his stomach. Was she dead? He hoped to God she wasn't dead. There was nothing he could do until the ambulance got there.

When the ambulance arrived, they had to use the Jaws of Life to remove Lorelai from the car. The second they removed her body from the car Luke ran over to the EMT's.

Luke, in a panicked voice, "Is she okay? Is she alive? Is she going got live?"

EMT: "Yes, she's alive. She's unconscious right now though, and her injuries look pretty serious. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

Luke: "Okay, can I ride in the ambulance with you?"

EMT: "No you'll have to meet us at hospital."

'Dratts.' Luke thought as he headed toward his truck, so that he could follow the ambulance to the hospital. He wanted to be there with Lorelai, holding her hand, hoping she would wake up. Tears started to well up in his eyes. As he opened the door to his truck, his thoughts ran to Rory. She wasn't home from school yet. She didn't know what happened. He couldn't just go to the hospital without her. From what Luke remembered, Rory usually got home from school in about an hour, so he decided to wait for her before he went to the hospital to be there for Lorelai.

About an hour later, Luke sat on the Gilmore girls' front porch waiting for Rory to get home. Rory saw Luke as she approached the house. She noticed the distressed look on Luke's face.

Rory: "Hey Luke, is everything ok?"

Luke: "Hey Rory, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Luke looked down at his feet. Rory's face dropped.

Rory: "What? What happened?"

Luke, looking up again: "Your mother was in a car accident. She's alive, but her injuries are pretty serious, and they've taken her to the hospital."

Rory: "What! No!"

Tears began to fall down Rory's cheek. Luke pulled Rory close to him and gave her a hug trying to comfort her.

Luke, in a quiet voice: "Come on, let's go see how your mom is. I'll drive you to the hospital."

Luke and Rory arrived at the hospital where the doctor told them that Lorelai was still unconscious and that they were still doing tests on her, so they couldn't see her yet. Luke and Rory went to the waiting room, hoping they would be able to see her soon.

Luke: "Would you like me to get you a cup of coffee or anything?"

Rory: "Yeh. Coffee would be great. Thanks Luke."

Luke left the room and a few minutes later came back with a cup of coffee. He handed it to Rory.

Luke: "Maybe you should call your grandparents and let them know what happened."

Rory: "I can't. They are away in Europe now and aren't going to be home for the next two weeks."

Luke: "Oh, I see. There's no number to reach them at?"

Rory: "Not that I know of."

Luke: "Ok."

A while later, the doctor came in and told them that Lorelai was still unconscious, but they could go in and see her. Rory was a little frightened to go in. She didn't know how she would react seeing her mom unconscious. They both entered the room speechless. Luke's face dropped when he saw Lorelai. He couldn't stand to see the woman he loved so battered and bruised. He thought to himself that he would do anything to take away the pain Lorelai was going through right now, and the pain she would go through during her recovery. 'But, wait' he thought to himself 'was she going to recover?' Luke quickly got the doctor's attention.

Luke: "How's she doing?"

Doctor: "She had some internal bleeding, but we were able to get that under control. Now we just have to hope she wakes up."

Hearing this Rory began to cry again. Luke put his arm around her shoulders saying, "It'll be ok kid, it'll be ok"

As Luke held Rory, he thought to himself, If only he really knew that for sure, he couldn't imagine not being able to see Lorelai's smiling face everyday. Even though he always gave her a hard time, he loved supplying the coffee that Lorelai so badly needed. Seeing Lorelai everyday kept him grounded and gave him something to look forward to each day. He didn't want Lorelai to go, not like this, not without knowing how he truly felt about her. They stayed in the room with an unconscious Lorelai for a few hours. Rory went down to the gift shop to get a magazine to read to her mother. While Rory was gone, Luke approached Lorelai's bed. He softly touched the hair on top of Lorelai's head. Then he tenderly picked up her hand and held it in between the two of his. He spoke to her.

Luke: "Don't die on me ok. Your daughter needs you." He paused, "I need you."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back to his seat by her bed before Rory returned with the magazine. A little while later:

Luke: "We should go. It's getting kind of late, and you have school tomorrow."

Rory: "I don't want to leave mom though."

Luke: "I know, but she'll be here tomorrow, and the best thing you can do for her right now is get some rest. And tomorrow, I promise the second you get home from school, I'll close the diner, and we'll come straight here."

Rory: "Oh, no Luke. I couldn't ask you to do that."

Luke: "I wouldn't have it any other way. And I don't think you should be staying in that house by yourself. So, on our way home, we'll stop by your house and pick up some clothes, and books, and whatever you need, and you can stay with me for a few weeks, until your mom gets better."

Rory: "But Luke, that would be such an inconv-"

Luke, interrupting her: "No but's about it. It's the least I can do."

Rory, slightly reluctant: "Okay."

She agreed. With that they left the hospital for the night. On the ride home, Rory thought about how grateful she was to have Luke in her life. He was always there for her and her mom. And now he was there for them again, when they both needed him most. Luke did some thinking of his own. He thought about how great a kid Rory was and what a great job Lorelai did raising her. When they got to his apartment, Luke let Rory have his bed, and he slept on the couch.

-

The next morning Rory went down stairs to the diner, which was going through a lull at the moment.

Luke, smiled: "Hey Rory. How you doing this morning?"

Rory: "Hey Luke. I'm doing alright."

Luke: "Can I get you some coffee and maybe something to eat?"

Rory smiled: "Sure. I would like some pancakes please."

Luke: "Okay. Coming right up."

Luke went to the back and came back out holding a Luke's paper bag. He handed the bag to Rory.

Luke: "Here. I didn't know whether you brought your lunch to school or if you got it there. Knowing your mom, you probably buy it at school, but I thought I'd make you something for lunch anyway."

Rory, smiled brightly: "Thank you so much Luke."

She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, as if she was kissing her father goodbye before going off to school. With that, she grabbed her lunch bag and headed to her bus stop (she had completely forgotten about the pancakes she had ordered).

When Rory got home from school, she returned to the diner. Babette and Miss Patty were sitting at a table. They called her over.

Babette: "Hey doll, How you doing? We're really sorry to hear about your mom."

Rory: "Yeh. It's been really hard. I just really hope she wakes up soon. Luke has been really great though. He's looking out for me, while mom is in the hospital."

Miss Patty: "Well that's good to hear sweety. You let less us if there's anything you need."

Rory: "Ok. Thanks."

Rory walked up to the counter where Luke was.

Luke: "Ready to go kiddo?"

Rory: "We don't have to go right this second. Let your customers finish eating. Then, we'll go."

Luke: "Ok"

The people finished eating, and Luke closed up shop. Then they went to the hospital together and visited with a still unconscious Lorelai. They followed this routine for the rest of the week, except sometimes Luke didn't close the diner and just let Ceasar cover for him while he was at the hospital.

-

Saturday rolled around, and Rory was sitting in the diner doing her homework, trying to catch up on all the work she had missed the week before because she had been spending so much time at hospital. Luke approached Rory.

Luke: "Hey, I was never that great at the whole school thing, but if you need any help with your homework or anything, let me know, and I'll do the best I can."

Rory, smiled: "Thanks for the offer, Luke. But I kind of graduated from having my mom help me with my homework when I hit middle school." Rory said jokingly. Luke blushed a little in response.

Rory: "But she did help me study for tests sometimes by quizzing me and stuff."

Luke: "Oh, well do you have a test coming up?"

Rory: "Actually, I have one on Wednesday in my History class."

Luke: "Great. I'll help you study for it."

Rory: "You really don't have to do that. I have –"

Luke, interrupted: "No, I'd be happy to help. I want you to do well, and I'm sorry I didn't offer to help earlier. Things have just been really crazy the last few days going to the hospital and everything, and you didn't seem to be doing that much work, so I didn't get the chance to -."

Rory, interrupted Luke this time: "It's ok. You offered, and you didn't have to at all much less have done so earlier. You've been taking really good care of me Luke, and I hope you know that I truly appreciate it."

Luke, smiled: "I'm happy to do it Rory."

Then more seriously, "I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

Rory, in a sad voice: "Me too."

She looked down and attempted to go back to studying, but she couldn't stop thinking about her mother.

-

The next day Rory hung out with Lane after church.

Lane: "So, how you holding up?"

Rory: "It's really hard you know. My mom's everything to me, and we still don't know if or when she is going to wake up. I'll just die if she doesn't wake up. I'll just die."

Rory began to cry again 'for about millionth time this week' she thought. At least it wasn't in front of Luke this time she thought. Rory knew he didn't mind, she just felt bad constantly leaning on him for support. Lane was there now though, hugging Rory trying to comfort her. They broke apart as Rory wiped the tears from her eyes.

Rory: "Luke has been really amazing during this whole thing though. I still can't believe he offered to let me stay with him while mom was in the hospital. And he's going to help me study for my History test on Wednesday. We're starting tonight. And he's been so strong. A lot stronger than I have. I know he's hurting too though. I see the way he looks at her lying in the hospital bed. His eyes are filled with such pain." Rory's thoughts began to wander for a moment, thinking about Luke, "Hey, do you think it is selfish of me to wish that Luke was my step-dad?"

Lane: "Not at all. He's been there for you, and your mom throughout your childhood. It's natural to become attached to him like that."

Rory: "As much as I absolutely hate that mom is in the hospital and not knowing what is going to happen to her, part of me is sad that Luke won't be taking care of me anymore, once she gets better. Do you think he'll still be there for me when mom gets out of the hospital?"

Lane: "Of course. He cares about you Rory and your mom. If he didn't, he wouldn't have taken you in, and he wouldn't be going with you to the hospital everyday. Maybe this experience will help him get the courage to tell your mom how he really feels about her once she wakes up."

Rory: "Yeh, but then mom would also have to realize that she feels the same way."

Lane: "True. But at the very least, he is going to be in your life because he's your mother's primary coffee supplier."

Rory began to laugh: "True."

-

A week went by. Luke and Rory continued going to the hospital everyday. Luke helped  
Rory study for her History test, which she aced. Despite their complete comfort in spending most of their time together, they were both miserable knowing that Lorelai was still unconscious. But they were getting through it together. It was Sunday night, and Luke and Rory were both getting ready for bed.

Rory: "Hey Luke?"

Luke: "Yes."

Rory: "Tomorrow afternoon my grandparents are coming home from their trip, so I'm going to stop by their house after school and fill them in on everything. And, they're probably going to want me to stay with them, while my mom is in the hospital."

Luke, with a look of disappointment on his face: "Oh yeh. That's definitely understandable, but don't feel like you have to go there or anything, because I really don't mind having you here."

Luke, smiled "In fact, I like having you here, you're a great kid."

Rory, smiling back: "Thank you. And I've enjoyed being here. You've been a great Dad." Then nervously, afraid that her previous statement came out wrong: "or Dad like figure, whatever you want to call it."

Luke understood what she meant. He had always viewed Rory as a daughter. With an elated smile on his face: "Thank you, Rory. That means a lot."

He walked over and gave Rory a huge hug and kissed the top of her head. Still in an embrace:

Luke, quietly: "I hope your mom wakes up soon. I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

Rory, just as quietly: "Same here."

They both started to cry as they hugged each other tightly.

The next afternoon at the older Gilmore house, Rory explained how Lorelai was in an accident and that she was currently still in the hospital and unconscious.

Emily, nearly hysterical: "Oh my gosh, Rory, what hospital is she at?"

Rory: "She's at a hospital right outside Stars Hollow. I know how to get there. We've been going every single day."

Richard: "Good. We must leave immediately!"

The three started to head outside to the car. As they were walking…

Emily: "We, Who is we that you've been going to the hospital with?"

Rory: "Luke, mom's friend from the diner."

Emily: "Luke?"

Rory: "Yeh. I've been staying with him since the accident."

Emily: "What! You've been staying alone with this diner man? Did he take advantage of you?"

Rory: "No Grandma. Of course not. He's one mom's best friends. He would never do anything to hurt me."

Emily: "Oh honestly Rory. I thought you would have better sense than to stay alone with a scoundrel like that."

Rory, greatly offended by her grandmother's comment: "He's not a scoundrel Grandma, not even close." In a calmer tone of voice, "He's taken great care of me since mom went into the hospital. He has cooked for me, helped me study, given me some place to stay, and has been there to comfort me." Then starting to get angry again, "I don't know why you hate Luke so much, but for some reason seem to be so in love with my real Dad. Well you know what? Dad is never around, Luke is."

Emily, surprised by her granddaughter's forceful tone: "What on earth does Christopher have to do with Luke?"

Rory, continuing to be forceful: "Everything! Luke's always been there for me as I've grown up. He's helped mom and me out millions times, expecting nothing in return. And even if Luke and mom aren't together and never end up together, he will always be more of a father to me than _Christopher_ ever could be."

Both Gilmores were shocked by Rory's response, and there was complete silence the rest of the way to hospital.

When they arrived at Lorelai's room they were relieved to see Lorelai awake and sitting up in bed. Rory ran into the room.

Rory: "Mom! Your awake!"

Rory ran to her mother and gave her a kiss and a big hug.

Lorelai, smiling: "Hey, kiddo. It's great to see you. I was wondering when you'd get here." Lorelai looked past Rory and saw her mom and dad standing there. "Hey mom, dad. Did you guys just get back?"

Emily: "Yes. We did. We came to see you as soon as we found out. Oh thank heaven you are ok."

Lorelai with a smile: "Yup. Mom, I'm not ready to leave you just yet. So, Rory where have you been staying these last few weeks while I was you know, unconscious? Stayed with Lane I assume?"

Rory: "Actually, I stayed with Luke."

"Luke?" Lorelai said with amazement.

Rory's thoughts ran to Luke. He didn't know Lorelai was awake yet. 'He's going to be so relieved when he finds out,' Rory thought to herself.

Rory: "Oh Luke. I should go call him and let him know that you're awake. He'll be relieved to know you are okay."

Lorelai smiled: "Yeh go let him know. And when you get back, we can talk about how much I have to hassle him for torturing you while I was ill." Lorelai said jokingly.

Rory with a smile: "You should be kissing him not hassling him. He really took such great care of me."

Lorelai laughed: "Yeh we'll see about that one kiddo"

Rory left to call Luke.

Emily: "I don't why you encourage her."

Lorelai: "What do you mean mom?"

Emily: "You allow her to put so much faith in that diner guy."

Lorelai: "He's a friend mom, and obviously he took good care of Rory these last couple of weeks."

Emily: "Well it's preposterous that he took care of her in the first place. Who knows what he could've done to her."

Lorelai: "Mom, I seriously doubt he did anything to her but take care of her. He's a good friend, and he's always been there for us."

Emily, sarcastically: "Now I know where your daughter gets it from."

Richard also chipped in: "That man is not an appropriate role model for Rory."

Lorelai: "You know what mom, dad. I just woke up from being unconscious for two weeks, and I really don't have the energy to fight with you about this right now. So if you can't not start a fight with me, will you please just leave?"

Emily: "Fine. We have some unpacking to do anyway. We'll be back later to pick up Rory. Come on Richard."

With that the two left.

Luke arrived later that evening. From the doorway, he saw Rory sitting by her mother's side talking to her. Lorelai noticed Luke standing in the doorway.

Lorelai to Rory: "Hey sweets. Why don't you go and get yourself some coffee."

Rory, having also noticed Luke in the doorway and knowing that her mom wanted to talk to him alone: "Sure thing."

Rory and Luke smiled at each other as she left. Lorelai smiled at Luke, as he entered and he smiled back. He was so happy to see her smiling face. He wanted to run over to her and hug her and kiss her, but he held himself back.

Lorelai: "Hey there stranger."

Luke: "Hey how you feeling?"

Lorelai: "Eh. I've been better, especially since they won't serve me coffee while I'm in the hospital. I mean what's that about? Don't they know that I would've woken up like a million times quicker, if they had just brought the smell of coffee into my room? I'm surprised you didn't try that." She said with a smile.

Luke laughed: "Hey I thought this would be as good as time as any to wean you off your coffee addiction, and the fact that they won't serve it to you here just proves that what I said about it not being healthy all these years is true."

Lorelai chuckled.

Lorelai: "Rory told me about how great you were to her. At first I was a little surprised because I didn't think you were too into the whole having kids thing. But I'm so grateful for what you did Luke, honestly and truly."

Luke smiled: "She made it easy. She's such a great kid Lorelai. If I ever one day have a child, I can only hope that he or she will be half as great as Rory."

Luke found himself getting nervous. He had never been so open and honest about his feelings with Lorelai before. He was afraid about what else might come out. He unconsciously placed his hand on top of hers and brushed his thumb gently over the back of her hand. Lorelai began to feel her heart beat a little faster. Luke realized what he was doing and quickly removed his hand from hers.

Lorelai: "Aww. Thanks Luke that's really sweet of you to say. I know Rory looks up to you, and I'm so thankful for that you know. Because Christopher hasn't been in the picture in a really long time, and she needs some sort of father figure in her life. And God knows, I won't be bringing home a husband any time soon. So I'm really glad she's found that figure in you."

Luke felt tear starting to roll down his cheek. It was a tear of pure joy. Lorelai's words meant so much to him. Not only did Rory appreciate him, but so did Lorelai. His was filled with so much joy that it took over him. He moved in closer to Lorelai, his face only inches from hers.

Luke in a quiet whisper: "I hope you know that I would do anything for you and Rory both."

With that he moved in closer brought his hand up to her cheek and placed a soft, delicate kiss on Lorelai's lips. He probably let the kiss linger a little longer than he should have. But he didn't care. He was in a state of pure happiness. He had finally worked up the courage to kiss the woman he had wanted to kiss for so long. And it was everything he dreamed it would be. Luke then took a step back, and they both smiled at each other. Both were in a state of peace and happiness with what just happened, but neither really knew what say.

Luke, in a calm collected manner: "Well I guess I should let you get some rest. I'm sure it's been a long day."

Lorelai with a smile: "Yeh good idea. The doctor said that they will probably release me tomorrow."

They both knew that they would talk tomorrow about what had happened between them only moments before.

Luke: "Ok. Well I'll go find Rory and bring her to your parents' house, since I assume that's what they want."

Lorelai: "Oh yes. You know Emily and Richard very well."

Luke: "Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Lorelai with a smile: "Yes. And make sure you have plenty of coffee waiting. I have two weeks worth to catch up on."

Luke laughed: "Will do."

Luke turned to leave, but then turned back around and faced Lorelai.

Luke: "Hey Lorelai?"

Lorelai: "Yes?"

Luke: "I'm really happy you're awake."

Lorelai smiled, realizing it had been really hard for him not knowing whether or not she would be ok. With that Luke left to find Rory.


End file.
